button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tussie-Mussie
Coming from an era full of fads such as using tear catchers to determine the length of mourning, Tussie-Mussie is based on the Victorian fad that assigned meanings to the flowers that friends and lovers exchanged. Famous authors such as William Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, and Emily Bronte all utilized the meaning of flowers in their writings, and now you can experience the language of flowers in this newest wallet game from Wingspan designer Elizabeth Hargrave, artist Beth Sobel, and Button Shy Games.Featuring I-Split-You-Choose drafting, players draw 2 cards and offer one face-up and another face-down to their neighbor. The neighbor takes their choice and the active player receives the other. After everyone has 4 cards, face-down cards are revealed and everyone scores their collection. After 3 rounds the scores are totaled to determine a winner! How to play The active player draws two cards and looks at them. They will need to offer both to their neighbor, except one will be face-up and the other will be face down. Their neighbor will choose one card and the active player receives the other, so the decision here is very important. Once they decide which card to reveal, they place them onto the table. The neighbor must choose one to take based upon the information they have available in front of them. This is also a key decision. Will they take the face-up card or go for the unknown in the face-down card? These decisions get harder and harder as the game goes on as players can see what other players are collecting. Once taken, the card's orientation is maintained, but if a face-down card was taken, the owner may now look at it to see what they received. The active player keeps the other card, maintaining its orientation as well. Cards are placed in order of receipt from left to right and must remain in that order for the round. After each player has 4 cards, the round ends and players move into the scoring phase of the game. Face-up cards are considered your Bouquet and remain in place. Face-down cards are considered your Keepsakes. Pull them closer to you, forming a second row but maintaining their order from left to right (and retaining the gaps formed between the Bouquet cards), and reveal them. Cards with abilities trigger in any order that you choose. Then score your card abilities from left to right. Each Heart is worth 1 point as well. Players then compare total scores. Play to 3 rounds. The winner is the player with the highest combined score from all 3 rounds. Expansions Flower Shoppe by Mike Mullins. You are the proud owner of a quaint little neighborhood flower shop. Business has been going so well that it’s time to hire some help. While you’re training your new employee you’ll help to arrange their flowers, but make sure it’s clear who’s in charge! Tussie Mussie: Flower Shoppe is a 6-card expansion that brings solo play to Tussie Mussie! Designed by Mike Mullins (Bottom of the 9th, Pentaquark) this expansion is full of the heart of the multiplayer game, but puts some nice new twists on it for the solo player. Turn Cards direct how cards must be dealt and how they must be taken, but it's up to you to decide which card will go to which player. Do you want to gain some information about that face-down card, or leave it and potentially give your opponent the lead? Videos External Links * Button Shy Game Page * BoardGameGeek Entry